An angel without wings
by HellionKyou
Summary: Sakura is having dreams of 'someone' dieing, can she reach this person before her dreams actualy come true, or will it be too late?.
1. Chapter 1:Im coming Syaorankun

**An angel without wings**

**I do not on ccs or any characters, but i made them a little older.**

**Summery: Sakura is having dreams of 'someone' dieing, can she reach this person before her dreams actualy come true, or will it be too late?.**

**Grym Goddess**

**Please Rn R but no flames. Aneh hey if anyone knows the chinese opening of ccs, whats the name of it,i know the song but since it is in chinese i have no idea the name of it, so if ya know please tell me.**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter one:Im coming Syaoran-kun.**

The air was humid and hard to breath in. The sky was red with black stars and a white moon. There she stood, in a white dress, holding the key staff that releases the clow cards. She began to tremble as her eyes shifted back and forth as though she was watching something or someone walk. The smell of blood was thick in the humid air. Screams filled the air, cries made it hard to keep your eyes open. Looking up, tears began to fall.

"Sakura...run...run away" Li chocked out, as blood spilled down his chin from his mouth. A woman floating in the air, with long purple hair and deep grey eyes, held her tight grip and her sharp claws on Li, cutting into him with her blade. His screams could not be helped, even though he wanted to be stronge for her, for Sakura. She watched in horror as she watched her beloved slowly die in the arms of a wicked woman. She has a tatoo of upside down black star placed on her chest.

"No I won't leave you!"Sakura finally spoke out shaking her head."WINDY!...SAVE SYAORAN...WINDY!" The blue and white waves appeared, Windy wrapped around Li, and then was shortly cut off by the wicked woman.

She laughed. "Ha ha, you stupid girl, your clow cards will not help your poor beloved now, nothing will he is mine!"She laughed, as a lightling strik thrashed through the sky.

"Just go...Sakura"

"No!"

"GO!.."He coughed out more blood.

"FLY!" Beautiful long white wings appeared from her back, as she flew up quickly.

Facing the woman."FIREY! put a bind around the woman who has Syaoran! FIREY!" Firey did just so. The Woman grabed ahold of Firey, casuing it to return to its card for,.

"I told you, no clow card can defeat me, your just wasting your damn time!"

More tears flew from her eyes. "Let him go, please"

The woman laughed. "Aww please...haha" She lifted up Li, and placed her claws om his neck slicing down to his chest, he let out a scream, but never took his eyes off Sakura. "STOP IT!" Sakura flew up closer, preparing her fists and punched the wicked woman."your going to regret that, she dropped Li, his body hit the ground before Sakura could even flinch when the woman grabbed her by the throat, you want him back so bad, you can join him in death!"She growled Stabbing a dagger through her body and dropping her.

Bllod seeping from her fast, Sakura managed to drag her self to Li, his body was limp, but his heart beat was still there.

"I...I told you to..run"

Tears dripped on his face.

"I..Wont...'cough' let you die...'cough cough'..."

He closed his eyes."Then save me..."...his heart beat was gone. Sakura let out a cry.

Waking up from her dream with sweat on her forehead and Kero looking directly at her. Sakura couldn't stop cring. It felt so real seemed so real.

"Whats wrong?.."Kero didnt really know what to say.

"I...I ...he...I..have to save him..."

"Who?"

"Syaoran-kun..I have to save him...B..before he died..."

"Sakura..it was just a dream..besides he is all the way in Hong Kong"

"NO, it wasnt a dream...it was real...Im coming Syaoran-kun...I wont let you die" Sakura said getting out of bed to pack.

"...oy"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Ok that was chapeter one, read and review, but no flames bc that is really not nice.**


	2. Chapter 2:Syaorankun'glomp'

**An angel without wings**

**Im back i don own ccs.**

**Summery:(for chapter two:Thank you,_ Sakura Li 19 _for your review. And to anyone else. Im glad my writings could please picky people, gives meh confidence to write more of this story.:) While Sakura is arriving at Hong Kong, Li has no idea of her coming but his mother is well aware...There be a surprise in store in store for Sakura later on in the story...TeeHee. ( I have no idea how Li-chans mother acts, so im just guessing, and thy never said the names of his four sister so im just going to call them the four overly hyper girls, or something along the line of that)**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapter Two: Syaoran-kun!'glomp'**

Syaoran Li stood at his window base, staring deeply at the sun that was about to rise.

"Syaoran, your up earlie" A strong womans voice said.

Syaoran flinched up for a moment, then cooled. "Your going to have a vistor soon, you better get ready"

"W.what?"

His mother smiled softly."It would be rude not to welcome them, dont you agree?"

"Y..yes mother"

"And Syaoran..."

He turned to face her."Don't get to worked up...soon it will all make sence"

Syaoran nodded, his mother walked out, and Syaoran turned back the window."A vistor...Sakura would never come to Hong Kong without telling me of her arrivle, so...who could it be?" He pondered in deep thought. Then began to get ready for whom ever was going to be seeing.  
Being summer he had no need to wear school cloths, so he put on a pare of tan pants a black shirt. He brushed his hair, and walked out of his house when eight A.M. hit.

'Thought it be nice to see her...' He thought, walking the town of H.K.

**06660666066606660666066606660666**

**06660666066606660666066606660666**

"Sakura, wake up we're here"Kero yelled in her ear, jumping up and hittin her head on the ceiling boat.

"Ouch, Kero-chan..you...oh it's even more beautiful then the last time I saw it"Sakura said looking up to the sky.

"Too bad Touya-chan didnt want to come along"Yukito-san.

"...Its for the best, it would be a mess if he got in the way at anytime..besides its better if our cardcaptor has her guariains with her at all time"Kero-chan said.

"Yeah..but still"

"Sakura..Sakura!..Sakura!"

"WHAT?.."

"Are you going deaf at your old age?"

"No...I was just thinking.." 'I know im here for one reason only, but its going to real good seeing him again'She smiled to her self, as a red blush ran across her face.

By time they were off the boat, Sakura already began to look around.

"I hope you don't plan to look aimlessly for him"

"No..but it couldnt help to look in town before I to go his house"

"...And then you two get attacked by the overly hyper Li sisters."Kero-chan chuckled.

"Eh..."

Yukito-san just smiled, as usual."Is anyone else hungry or is that just me?"

Sweat drops.

**06660666066606660666066606660666**

**06660666066606660666066606660666**

Familar voice's ran through his head, at times he couldnt tell if it was reality or or just illusion. He wanted nothing more but to see her again, but if he got a chance to see her, he wouldnt be able to know the differnce, if she's real or not.

He sighed."These god damn voice's get out of my head!"He screamed out, with now everyone looking at him. Sweat drop, and whispers now started up. He just kept walking.

Noon already arrived, Syaoran was already to his house. He opened his door and walked in.

"Syaoran come into the living room"His mother called.

He did as he was told, he walked in and lifted up his head to see...

"Syaoran-kun!"A familar voice screamed.

"S...S...Sakura?"He questioned..."S..S.."

Sakura's eyes lit up, she ran over and hugged('Glompted') him. He fell to the ground, still dazed just from seeing her, he didnt even know he was on the ground.

"Sakura sat up."Iv missed you Syaoran-kun"She said with a happy cheerful voice. He finally snapped out of it.

"S...S...Sakura...Sakura!"He leaned up and hugged her.

His mother slighly smiled. Yukito always smiles, and Kero was eating cookies.

"Are you real?"He whispered

"Yup."

"Th..then why didn't you tell me?"

"Be..."

"Syaoran, I told you not to get all worked up will make soon in time,I promise you"

He pulled off Sakura, she stood up and helped him up. Now blushing because she was sitting on his lap hugging him and the fact that everyone was looking. He lowered his head. "You two have much to discuss"His mother said while leaving the room.

"So Sakura..you gonna tell him or what?"

"Kero-chan..."

"Tell me what?" He lifted his head.

"Sakura-chan why dont you and Li-chan go and talk"

"Are you sure"

Yukito nodded.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the hand and began to walk, Sakura following behind. She laced her fingers with his.

They began to walk around H.K. Both Sakura and Syaoran began to blush..even thought...even though they are older...they stil feel a little shy.('Aww so cute!')

"Did you tell my mother you we're coming?"

"No..I just left earlie this morning, I had to come..."Tears formed in her eyes."I didnt want to happen what happened in my dreams, to you...so I had to come"

He stopped walking and whiped her tears away."Sakura...?"

"I came because I..."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 Haha chappie two and cliff hanger, read and review and no flames, and please dont report me.**

**Grym Goddess.**


	3. Chapter 3:

**An angel without wings**

**Again i do not own ccs, but its fun to write about.**

**Summery for chapt.3:So she tells him, but what does he do about it.**

**And sorry about the cliff hanger, but come on ya know ya didn' mind..too much..heehee.**

**06660666066606660666066606660666066606660666066606660666066660666066606660666066606660666066606660666066606660**

**Chapter three:The dream,broken hearts, and the red sky**

"I had a dream last night that a woman with long purple hair and grey eyes, floating with the red sky, black stars and a white moon behind her, you were in her grasp and she was killing you, I tried to save you but she ened up killing me as well" Sakura said.

He stayed quiet for a moment."T..then why did you come to H.K., to put yourself in danger"

"No, I came because of you" She said with a calmer voice."I don't know I really didn't think, I just acted souly on what I saw, but that doesnt matter, even if youtell me to run, I will never run, never" She said with a determine look on her face.

"In your dream did your clow cards have any effect?"

She shook her head."No nothing, what ever she is, my magic couldnt save you" A single tear fell from her eye.

"If you saw that she was going to kill you to why did you even bother, if you die then the clow cards would be lose again" He said with a angry look on his face.

Sakura stepped forward and clinged to his shirt. "Would you not, come for me if you dreamed of the same thing?" She asked sadly. Syaoran Li turned his head and closed his eyes.

"I..I would have better sence.."He said coldy, regreting that very moment. He felt Sakura let go of him, she backaway, holding the tears that begged to come out. She lowered her head as a gust of wind lew past swaying her hair back and forth. Syaoran looked up. He wanted to reach out, he wanted her badly, but if this was in fact his fate, he didn't want Sakura to follow him. So he just stood there.

Sakura looked up with a sad but yet angrey face, she glared at him, and then turned around and took off running."

"Sakura?"

She didn't stop, she just kept running.

Syaoran slowly walked home, thinking, hopeing thats where she went.

**066606660666066606660666066606660**

**066606660666066606660666066606660**

He walked inside his house and looked around. Seeing Kero asleep on the couch and Yue in his guardian form, looking out the window.

"Where's Sakura?"Yue demanded.

"What...she didn't come back"

Yue, turned around and looked at him."No.."

"..wh..wh..the brat lost Sakura?"Kero said walking up from his nap, in a not so happy voice.

"Don't call me that!"

Kero changed into his actual form and went up to Syaoran, and growled. "If anything happens to Sakura..I will not hesitate to rip you to shreds Bra..." Kero's threat was cut off, from the closeing of the front door. Sakura walked pass te living room and into the room, Syaorans mother prepared for her.

Kero switched back and followed after. Yue just turned back to the window.

Heading back to his room Syaoran, still regreted what he had said earlier. "I would in a heart beat, do the same thing Sakura, but if your fate is the same as mine in your dream, then this gives you the chance to get away" He said aloud, before flopping on his bed, with salty tears pouring out.

"So what are you going to do, kiddo?" Kero asked looking at the sad Sakura. She was laying on the bed tring her hardest not to cry.

"J...just because he doe...doesn't l...love me anymore..doesnt mean I am going to let him die"She finally cried out.

Kero began to comfort her.'Stupid brat' He thought angerly of Li.

"After its over...I don't plan on coming back"She sniffled out.

**066606660666066606660666066606660**

**066606660666066606660666066606660**

By morning, Sakura arose from her sleep of tears. She stood up got dressed, grabbed her bag with the clow cards and walked to the door, opening to see Syaoran standing right there. He looked blank and scared.

Sakura's eyes were blood shot, and she looked like her heart had just been ripped out.

"I..may of said, id have better sence, but that doesn't mean I still don't love you, Sakura" He said hopeing she wouldnt just reject him, like he did her, so many hours ago.

She breathed in. "You basically said you would let me die, from the old Li-san that was different"

'Did she just call me..."

"Sakura...I"

" It's hard to fix the damage that you have done, isnt it?"

She began to walk off."You ever think, the reason Im gonna die is because you came here"

'Oh that came out SO wrong'He thought, feeling his heart clinch.

She stopped, and then began walking again, with tears dripping down.

"At this rate Syaoran she is never going to..."

"I know mother..but thinking sometimes, that may just be better for her"

"You love her, then you better stop hurtting her" She said and then disappeared again.

"At times like these I wish Tomoyo was here"Sakura sighed out loud.

"Im sorry"She heard from behind, quickly turning around.

"Li-san...are you following me?"

He didn waste a moment, he didnt want so say another word that would possibly hurt her, so he just hugged her. Her heart began to beat fast, the same as it did when they were kids. Tears began to pour out, and her heart began to mend, slowly but it was mending. "Im sorry" He cried out, his whole body shaking, tears running down his face. A grown man age of sixteen cring in the middle of the streets, clinging to a young girl of his age, if that was not the first thing that got peoples attention, I dunno what would.

"If I have to die, then I dont want you to follow"He said in a low voice so that only she could hear.

Before Sakura could respond to this, she looked up noticing the bright blue sku began to go orange and then red, the same red that wasin her dreams, the sun was still casting out, wich made the sky and everything aroun dit hot. Syaoran as well looked up."The red sky"He said.

"Whats casuing it?"

"The wicked woman"

"Her name?"

"She didnt say"

Syaoran nodded, grabbed her hand and began to run to the house, before anything could happen, while the sun began to vanish and the white moon and black stars began to cast their presence umong the sky, the people began to vanish before their eyes and his house was even gone... Up floating above the earth, and red sky was a woman with long purple hair and grey eyes...

**Yeah thats was it for chapt three, and yet a nother cliff hanger well kinna, not relle depends on how ya think about it i guess.**

**its now 6:20 am now good night, or morning, or afternoon where ever ya live.**


End file.
